Reality
by Tsuki no Lomelinde
Summary: Something happens to change the course of events, how will things play out with this little change? A companion story to "Reminiscence". Mpreg and Slash! You have been warned!


Reality

By: Tsuki no Lomelinde

Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I would be writing a disclaimer?

They aren't mine!!!! _sigh_ Oh well.

Summary: Something happens to change the course of events, how will things play out with this little change? **An AU story.**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

This is a slash story, don't like; don't read! Also there will be male pregnancy. I will not be held responsible for any repercussions if you continue to read this story and have something against slash or male pregnancy because you _have_ been warned!!

Remus sat at the kitchen table, a wizarding pregnancy test sat before him, he bounced his knees worriedly; Sirius would be home in a few hours. Remus was worried as to how his lover was going to take the fact that he was pregnant, they'd never talked about kids, it was dangerous times they lived in, and they wanted any children to grow up safe. With both of them in the Order, they had decided to hold off on kids for a while, and they'd been careful...mostly. Remus had been quite sick in the mornings recently, Sirius had thought that he'd been coming down with something, but Remus had had a feeling that that wasn't the reason that he'd been throwing up recently, so after Sirius had gone to work Remus had gone out and bought a pregnancy test.

Remus stood up, unable to sit there and worry any more, he brought his tea cup over to the sink and began to wash it, Sirius had never understood why Remus washed dishes and things by hand when they could use magic, the truth was that Remus thought washing dishes was relaxing. Having finished washing the cup, he went over and grabbed the pregnancy test, and threw it in the trash, then having made up his mind, he dissaparated.

Remus found himself outside of Lily and James home, he strode up the front steps and knocked on the door, Lily answered, holding a squirming baby in her arms, she smiled upon seeing Remus at the door.

"Hold him for a second." She said and handed the baby to Remus. Remus took Harry into his arms, and followed Lily past the living room and into the kitchen. She stirred a pot of soup, and turned her head to look at Remus, "So what brings you here today Remy?" she asked.

Remus didn't answer her right away; instead he bounced the baby on his knee.

"Remy?" She asked coming over to look at him, worried about her friend.

Remus looked up at her, "I'm pregnant." He said, not quite meeting her eye.

"That's wonderful!" she said reaching over to hug him.

"It is?" Remus said finally looking her in the eye.

"Of course it is! Have you told Sirius yet? Oh, just wait until James hears!" Lily exclaimed, then she stopped, "You do want this baby right?" she said.

"Of courser I do!" Remus said, "It's just that with both of us in the Order... I mean, don't you ever worry about what will happen to Harry if something ever happened to the two of you?"

"Of course, James and I both worry, but we want Harry to grow up in a world where he doesn't have to be afraid that he'll wake up one morning to find out that another family has been killed."

Remus nodded; then smiled, "I haven't told Sirius yet, I just needed to talk to someone first."

"No problem Remy." She paused, "What are you going to do about the whole full moon thing?" she said.

"That won't be a problem, I can't transform until I have the baby. It's... complicated." Remus said a slight blush gracing his features.

"Well then, time to get ready for the most trying nine months of your life."

"Hello love, I'm home!" Sirius said, as he entered the kitchen.

Remus dropped his tea cup, and it shattered on the floor, he pulled out his wand.

"Reparo." He muttered and the cup fixed itself.

"You seem a bit jumpy Moony, what's the matter?" Sirius asked, standing beside his lover, and watching him worriedly.

"We need to talk Sirius." Remus said.

Nothing good ever came out of the words 'we need to talk.' Sirius thought, but sat down all the same. He bounced his knee nervously, a thousand different thoughts running through his head as to the reasons why Remus would want them to have a talk. Was something wrong? Remus had been throwing up a lot lately... was he really sick or something?

"Sirius... I... I'm pregnant."

Sirius froze... "You're what?" he asked, not sure he had heard right.

Remus was....

"Pregnant Sirius."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked.

Remus nodded, watching him carefully, as if unsure how the other man would react.

Sirius stood up and pulled Remus to his feet; he enveloped the tawny haired man in a hug, lifting him off of the ground, and began kissing him senseless. "That's wonderful!" Sirius said. He let go of his dazed lover.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully setting Remus down on his feet again.

Remus nodded, "your okay with this? I mean, we never planned on it..."

"Why wouldn't I be okay? We're gonna have a baby! It's wonderful news! At least that explains why you've been so sick lately." Sirius said, his thoughts already drifting to sending their child off to Hogwarts, and seeing him or her learn Quidditch...

Remus flopped back down into his chair, 'well that went well.' He thought.

"I can't wait to tell everyone Remy." Sirius said sitting back down in his chair, he reached over and took Remus' hand into his own.

"Lily knows already." Remus said.

"She does?" Sirius said, Remus nodded, "I... I needed someone to talk to; I knew that she would understand..." Remus trailed off, Sirius patted his lover's hand.

"A new generation of Marauders is in the making." Sirius said the dreamy look returning to his eyes.

Remus smirked and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked emerging from his optimistic thoughts.

"I'm going to start dinner. What are you in the mood for?" Came the reply, as Remus hadn't even turned around.

Sirius leapt up from his seat, "I'll do it."

Remus arched a delicate eyebrow, "I can manage well enough on my own."

Sirius blushed, "I know... I...I just thought maybe you'd like a break from it."

"How about we both make dinner then."

And so they did

Two weeks later on Christmas Eve at a party...

James watched Sirius carefully from his vantage point beside the food table. Sirius had been quite clingy when it came to Remus for the past two weeks. Sirius had told him that he'd find out on Christmas, when James had asked if there was anything wrong. So James went to his next source, Remus, but the werewolf had just blushed and refused comment. Frustrated James had turned to his wife, only to have her laugh hysterically, and tell him to wait for Sirius to tell him. Peter hadn't had any idea either, but had noticed Sirius' clinginess and fiercely protective way towards his lover.

James was startled from these thoughts when Sirius tapped his glass with a fork and called for everyone's attention.

The dark haired man looked around at all of his friends gathered around him, grinned at them, and spoke.

"Remus and I have a very important announcement to make."

Remus blushed, his face turning bright red and hid his face in his hands; Lily patted him on the shoulder, and continued to bounce Harry on her knee.

Sirius paused for effect, a silly grin on his face. "We're gonna have a baby."

There was a moment of stunned silence, before everyone began to cheer, slap Sirius on the back and congratulate the parents to be...

James sat in his chair as if petrified, he knew that Peter must have the same look on his face, but he was wrong, Peter was up congratulating Remus, and asking questions.

Lily gave him a slight shove, and James stood up, almost as if in a haze he went over and gave his best wishes to Sirius, barely managing a slight nod when Sirius asked if he was feeling alright.

(About 8 months later...)

Sirius woke up in the middle of the night, he sat up in the bed that he shared with his lover, and looked around; the bed was empty... Hurriedly, Sirius threw on a robe and his slippers, grabbed his wand, bolted from the room and began frantically searching for his missing lover.

Sirius was worried; Remus was eight months pregnant; he should know better then to wander around the house late at night. Remus was not in the parlor, the bathroom, or the basement... Sirius went into the kitchen; it was the only room in the house that he hadn't checked, a knot of worry formed in his stomach, what if Remus had been taken? What if Death Eaters had stolen him away?

The feeling of unease doubled when Sirius found the back door wide open. He rushed over to it, his wand held out and ready, only to lower it when he caught sight of his lover, sitting on the grass in the backyard, gazing up at the stars.

"Remus?" he whispered as he approached the young man, so as not to startle him.

The tawny haired man turned his head and smiled. "What are you doing up Sirius?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. I woke up and got worried when I couldn't find you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you Siri. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out and look at the stars. It's such a clear night, and they're so beautiful."

Sirius flopped down beside Remus and they sat in silence for a while, easy in each others company.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered suddenly, his voice strained.

Sirius turned to his lover, worried, "what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Lumos" Sirius whispered, and in the light he could see Remus' pale face more clearly.

"I think I'm in labor..."

Sirius froze, a look of terror on his face, before he leapt up, "We have to get to the hospital!"

Remus, calmer, nodded, "Yes Sirius we do, and we should get going now."

Sirius helped his lover to his feet, and slowly they made their way to the house.

Remus couldn't help but be amused as he watched his lover run about their home frantically, searching for objects that might be needed. His amusement turned into a pained grimace as another contraction hit.

"Remus?" Sirius asked anxiously, as he caught the pained look.

"I'm alright Siri, but I think we'd better leave now."

"Right, right."

Sirius paced the waiting room, he had not been allowed in when they took Remus and what worried him was that he didn't know why they wouldn't let him in. It was killing him to have to stay out here while his lover was in another room, alone, in pain, afraid... Sirius let his thoughts trail off they would only worry him more. Suddenly there were two loud cracks; James appeared with Peter right behind him. Both were pale, and Peter's hands were shaking.

Sirius?" James asked stepping up to his friend.

But Sirius only shook his head, and the three friends settled down to wait.

No sooner had Peter sat down, the door where the doctors had taken Remus opened, and a middle aged witch stepped out.

"Are one of you Mr. Black?" She asked.

Sirius nodded and went over to her; James and Peter practically stepping on the backs of his shoes.

"No need to worry Mr. Black." The witch said seeing that Sirius was pale and shaking. "The delivery went very well. And the three of them are in recovery."

"That's a relief." Sirius said with a shaky breath, then her paused, "Wait...the three of them?"

The witch nodded with a smile, "Yes Mr. Black, it appears that you now have two healthy daughters. Apparently one was hiding behind the other, and that's why we were unaware that there were two."

"Can we see them?" Sirius asked awed by this new miracle.

"Yes you may. Just follow me." The witch said and led them through the door.

Remus was lying in a soft bed, he was exhausted, but he sat up and smiled, beside him in a white bassinet were two beautiful twin girls, sound asleep. He flopped back down on the bed.

"Remus?" came a quiet whisper and the werewolf turned his head towards the voice and smiled again.

"Sirius." He said in greeting to his lover, who had entered the room, followed by James and Peter.

Sirius knelt beside Remus' bed and stroked his lover's damp hair.

"Are you alright?" Sirius whispered, and Remus nodded in reply. "I'm alright Sirius. Did you see them yet?"

Sirius shook his head, "I wanted to see if you were alright first."

"Look at them Sirius." Remus whispered, and Sirius stood up, eager to obey this particular command.

He peered into the white bassinet; two babies were sleeping, each with a pink stocking cap on their tiny heads. Sirius reached into the bassinet, and touched one of the baby's hands.

"You can hold them, you know Sirius. They're your daughters." Remus whispered.

Sirius picked up the nearest baby, and cradled her in his arms. The same witch, who had led them in, stepped up to Sirius.

"Would you like to hold them both?" She asked softly.

"Can I?" Sirius questioned, unsure.

She smiled, "Of course." She picked up the other infant, and helped him adjust so that he could safely hold both.

"There you go." She said and stepped back.

Sirius looked down at the two bundles and smiled. The infants had awoken and looked up at him curiously. One, Sirius marveled, had his blue-grey eyes, but the other one had Remus' amber eyes.

"They're beautiful, Remy." Sirius breathed, and Remus smiled.

James and Peter stepped up behind Sirius to get a look at the two infants.

"Want to hold one Jamie?" Sirius said with a grin.

"Alright." James said and carefully took one infant into his arms, Sirius handed the other to a nervous Peter, who tried to protest that he was afraid something would happen, but his protests were silenced as soon as the baby was in his arms.

Sirius stepped back to stand beside Remus' bed, and stroked his lover's hair. Remus smiled, and they both watched James and Peter holding the two infants.

"What shall we name them Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you wanted Danielle and I wanted Sara, if it was a girl, so this way we both get the name's that we wanted. One will be Sara and the other Danielle."

Sirius nodded absently, "Sara and Danielle are perfect names." He whispered.

The End...Or is it?

A/N: It's finished, and I don't even care if anyone likes it or not. Okay, Okay, I'll admit it, I really want someone, anyone to like this story, no one seemed too interested in my last one, but I decided to give it another go. Please send me a review, I don't even care if you say you hate it...Okay maybe I will care, but that's not the point. Nobody tells me anything so I don't know if it's liked or not.

Tsuki no Lomelinde

This was for Juliet Rose, yaoi-is-gay-13, Youn-Hee, AmandaMarsters; all of whom asked for more..... Thanks for the reviews!! _hugs_


End file.
